Just a Little bit of This
by littlebitgeeky
Summary: Watching Sleeping Beauty and decided to write a fic and then it evolved into a long story that was just supposed to be a short thing. Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural this would probably be canon. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell Cas!" Dean sprang from the small bed and Cas took a few steps back. "What were you doing?" Cas looked sheepishly at Dean. "You have been sleeping for three days and I had to try something."

"Why were you so close to my face?" Cas simply disappeared. "Son of a bitch." Dean went to the fridge and found a big pie so he took it out and went to the table. It already had a slice taken out of it so he took another slice and ate it all quickly, feeling very tired he went back to bed.

"What the hell!" Dean remembered this happening once before. "Dean, you were sleeping again." Dean was very confused and again asked why Cas was so close to his face but Cas just disappeared again. Dean remembered there being a pie in the fridge and went to see if it was still there but it was gone. "Dammit." Sam walked in and stared at Dean bewildered. "You woke up!" Sam seemed very surprised, "Who was it?" Now it was Dean's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Who woke you up?"

"Well I woke up and Cas was there." Sam looked thoughtful and then laughed. He muttered something under his breath that Dean couldn't hear. "What!" Dean was getting angry with Sam. "Think… sleeping beauty and also I found a case here, looks like a werewolf." Dean thought about that for a while and suddenly realised. He was shocked and Sam left the room to give him some thinking time muttering about getting some food.

Dean called Cas back down and confronted him about what had happened. "Am I sleeping beauty?"

"Dean, you know I don't understand you references." Cas looked exasperated and Dean shook his head laughing. "No Cas, the fairy tale." Realisation hit Cas like a bullet and he blushed a deep crimson. Dean looked confused and started to talk, "look Cas you're my friend and all but I don't really swing…" Cas cut him off with a desperate kiss. "Sorry I wanted one more before I couldn't get one." Dean locked his lips back onto Cas's and pushed him against the wall. Their kiss was long and desperate. Dean finally broke apart when the need for air was too strong. They looked at each other breathing heavily and as if it was some kind of unspoken agreement they began again. Cas's hands slid under Dean's shirt and traced doodles on his stomach. Dean grinned into the kiss as Cas's hands started lowering to his belt.

**(Insert smut here)**

The two were snuggling naked in bed, noses touching and light kisses being exchanged. They heard voices outside the door and quickly jumped up and started getting dressed. Sam walked in the door and it was obvious what happened, Cas was standing there with no shirt on and his fly undone, Dean had not even done up his jeans. "Finally." They both stared at Sam confused, "Well I've been waiting for this, I'm sorry but the eye fucking was getting irritating." Dean glared at Sam and Cas blushed again. Both men got dressed properly and sat on the sofa. Dean put the TV on and Cas sat awkwardly next to him. Dean, seeing how awkward Cas was, reached out and held his hand. Cas leaned into his hunters shoulder Dean wrapped his arms around his angel. Both rested on the couch watching a movie while Sam looked at them with a smug smile on his face… then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heeeey." Gabriel walked into the room. "Thanks mate I just got $50."

"Why?"

"Oh Cas, we had a bet running."

"A bet about what?" Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "About us Cas." Dean informed. Cas looked confused. "Why did you have a bet?"

"Because we knew it was going to happen someday." Dean smiled just a little bit. "So I came to congratulate you."

"Thankyou Gabriel, anything else?"

"Well, I thought I would hang around and chat for a bit." He threw a wink at Sam. "Well sit then we are just watching TV." Sam joined the conversation. Gabriel disappeared for a second then reappeared with some lollies and chocolate and the biggest bucket of popcorn Dean had ever seen. "Thought we might need some food." They all sat on the couch, Dean and Cas were more awkward now that Gabriel was here so they kept their distance but couldn't resist the occasional side-glance and light touches.

After all the food had been eaten and conversation began to die out Gabriel announced that he had to leave but would see them soon. Sam decided to give Dean and Cas some privacy and booked another room. Cas looked at Dean curiously. "What?" Cas just looked away and snuggled back into his hunter. Dean was left curious but didn't complain, he looked at the clock and realised it was almost midnight. "We should go to bed."

"Angels don't sleep Dean."

"Sleeping isn't the only thing you can do in bed."

**(Insert smut here)**

Cas watched Dean sleep and decided that he should make him some breakfast before he wakes up. He got out a frying pan and some bacon and eggs but wasn't sure how to cook them. Sam had left his laptop on the table so he picked it up and looked up how to cook it. Despite the instructions Dean woke up to the smell of burning and ran out to the kitchen. "What did you do?"

"I just tried to make you some breakfast." Dean turned the stove off and put the pan in to soak. "We can just go out."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean started the car and drove them both to a small café down the street. Dean ordered a big breakfast for them both to share and when it arrived dug in hungrily. Cas picked at a hash brown. "Just eat it." Dean said through mouthfuls of food. Cas put the thing in his mouth and chewed, he immediately went back for the other one. Dean smiled at him.

They finished their breakfast and went back to the motel. "Where have you been?"

"We went out for breakfast." Sam smiled at the two and stepped aside so that Dean could unlock the room. "What reeks?"

"Cas tried to make breakfast." Cas blushed furiously and Sam laughed. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and plopped on the couch. "What are you going to try to make for lunch?" Dean teased.

"I wasn't planning on making anything for lunch."

"But practice makes perfect." Cas rolled his eyes and joined Dean on the couch. Sam sat at the table, they still had a case that they had to research, and opened his laptop. Dean flipped the TV on and settled down with Cas lying on his lap.

Cas heard Dean's stomach rumble and disappeared. "CAS!" Dean said in surprise. Cas reappeared in the kitchen with a bag in his hand. "Where did you go?"

"I heard your stomach telling you it was hungry." Dean smiled stupidly at Cas. "I got pie." Cas said cautiously, Dean jumped up and grabbed the pie out of Cas's hands, grabbed a fork and sat back on the couch to eat his delicious cherry pie. "See Sam, this is what pie is, not that cake crap you buy." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get myself something." Sam left the room and Cas sat next to Dean who was still eagerly eating his pie. Dean noticed Cas and offered Cas some Cas shook his head. "Have you ever eaten pie before?" Cas shook his head. "Well then eat some it's yummy." Cas was stubborn and didn't accept his pie so Dean shoved the fork in his mouth but didn't chew the pie. He jumped onto Cas and pushed his lips open sliding some pie into his mouth. Cas pulled away and swallowed his pie "That wasn't nice Dean, I didn't want any pie."

"But did you like it?" Cas nodded. Dean grinned stupidly and then offered Cas another forkful.

"I think you will have to make me eat it again."

"You cheeky angel." Cas grinned thinking he was triumphant but Dean shrugged, "Fine, I guess you don't get anymore pie." Cas straddled Dean, "But I want some more pie." Dean held the fork up to Cas again, "Then eat some." Cas sucked the pie of the fork and then kissed Dean. Dean grabbed Cas's hips and grinded into them.

**(Insert smut here)**

"Where do you think Sam went?"

"I don't know but I'm glad he didn't walk in." They heard a knock on the door. "Are you guys done yet, I could hear you from outside."

"AND YOU WERE LISTENING!" Dean said angrily. "No, I just heard and left for a while." They got dressed and Dean went to open the door. "God dammit Sammy, maybe start calling." Sam nodded. "I found out a lot about our case while you two were… preoccupied."

"Cool, what is it?"

" So get this, at first the attacks looked like a werewolf but they weren't happening at the right times so I looked into it more and I think we might be dealing with a skin-walker."

"So how do we gank it?"

"Silver knife or bullet to the heart or head will get the job done." Dean grabbed the gun out of his duffle and walked up to Sam. "Let's go." Cas followed them out the door slyly taking Dean's hand in his own.


End file.
